No Happily Ever After
by Sky of Light
Summary: Things will never be the same. No Happily Ever After takes place 6 years after the tragic battle with MaloMyotismon. No Happily Ever After acts as a sequel to Season 2 and a prequel to Season 3. Who is the Human Looking Digimon?
1. Prologue

No Happily Ever After

By: Sky of Light

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon at all. I have no rights to Digimon at all or the characters. I'm just a really big fan. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction. I would very much appreciate comments: Thank you and enjoy:

Things will never be the same. People say that a lot at the end of epic movies or important events in ones life, but no one ever thinks about the truth to that. It's a fact that lingers strongly in real life. Ever since the events in New York with MaloMyotismon I said that very same thing. Things will never be the same.

That fact is presented to me each and everyday as I look around myself for that is my only company. I now live in Tokyo again by myself. My sister Kari stayed in New York to attend its university with Mimi. They are both studying art. She uploads photos to me every once and a while. It's nice to see their faces, it makes me feel like I'm not alone when all I have are the four walls I come home to every night after a long day at work. I eat, sleep, and breathe by myself. My mother died shortly after the events with MaloMyotismon in New York. She had gotten some weird form of cancer that scientists could not describe nor figure out. That is why I decided to study science, which led me to my new job at a place called Hypnos. I know your probably thinking what happened to the whole soccer thing. Well it just doesn't matter to me anymore. My life is far to complicated for that now. The bills are stacking up and I have no time for luxury or pleasure. No time to date or relax. My obsession for finding out what cancer my mother had led to Sora leaving me. She and I were to be married shortly after the events with MaloMyotismon. I proposed to her that night under the new star glazed sky. Her bright red eyes shined as she said, "Yes! I will marry you!"

My world stood still, but soon spun out of control. My mother the very next day began to fall ill, and two short months later died.

I went to college and studied science from biology to chemistry to everything far and between. I graduated with my bachelors and applied for Hypnos who hired me the next day. A part of me wishes I had stopped and thought for a moment about what I was doing. I drove Sora and everyone who cared about me away because I never had time to hang out and have fun. I guess I'm stubborn that way. Matt and I always had it out for one another back in the old days. Our definition of leadership was far different, but we came through and I hope that's what happens soon for all of us. I hope one day we will see one another again and have adventures. Things change remember, they don't have to always be this way. My names Tai and I'm one of the Digidestined that helped save the world that day in New York. The story about to be told is what happens after that. Many might say we lived happily ever after. Some could say we became the most popular people in the world, but that hard to do when you keep you identity a secret. This is the story about how I will change the world and how one of the other Digidestined will destroy it. Welcome to Digimon: Sunset, our third epic adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: The Human Looking Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon at all

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon at all. I have no rights to Digimon at all or the characters. I'm just a really big fan. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review: Thank you:

Chapter 1: The Human Looking Digimon

I picked up the phone and dialed her number. Three rings later, "Hello."

"Um hi. Is this Sora?" I said timidly.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

I didn't know what to say so it kind of climbed out of my mouth slowly, "This is Tai."

"What?" she didn't sound like she remembered.

"Yes. I know its been two years since we last spoke."

"Just a minute!" she screamed to the person calling her name in the background.

"We have to get going sweetheart, our plane leaves in an hour!"

"Okay honey I'll be right there!  
Who was that?

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said last," she said.

Who was that in the background? I chickened out, I couldn't think of anything so I just said, "Would you like to apply for a new credit card today?"

"Oh no thank you I've got plenty of throws. Thanks though."

"But..." she hung up before I could say anything. I didn't know what to do. I buried my sorrow in the couch and turned on the TV.

"Today another computer glitch has taken its toll on Tokyo's business today as all computers and other digital equipment refused to respond to command. Here's what a spokesperson for Hypnos had to say..."

"We are doing everything in our power to correct the power outages and malfunctions of the computer network and should have everything fixed entirely by the end of the week."

"This is the third power outage and computer malfunction this week. I talked to many local business who said they are looking forward to things returning to normal and thank all the good people at Hypnos who are looking out for us."

...Somewhere is Tokyo...

A dust cloud began to form in an ally way near the bus station of Tokyo. Many people complained of fog like conditions in the middle of June. There were no clouds in the sky that day of June 5th but it did seem a little strange Id suppose. In the middle of the dust cloud laid a tiny dinosaur looking creature. His eyes glowed bright red in the fog like mist that had formed around the bus station now. People screamed at the monster as they tried to board buses or just get away.

The monster walked out of the mist and became visible to all. HE was in fact a dinosaur and had yellow skin and bright red, possessed looking eyes. It was Agumon! But he was not the same. He growled and formed fire in his mouth.

"Pepa breath!"

A bus full of people blew up as the fire ball hit. The possessed Agumon looked around and scanned for one person, me.

"Tai where are you?"

Then a human looking digimon tackled Agumon to the ground. This digimon looked human; it had the exact arm and leg length and facial features, but had red colored skin and had yellow eyes. It wore a black leather suit with short sleeves and a peace sign on the front of its leather shirt. His hair was jet black and fell over one of his eyes.

"Agumon! Look what you've done!"

"Pepa breath!"

The human digimon deflected the shot into the sky as Agumon tackled and cut the human looking digimon across the face with his three sharp claws.

The human looking digimon now had three long cuts across his face.

"Critical manor!"

The human looking digimon disappeared from under Agumon and reappeared in the air.

"Phizor!"

A purple beam of light shot out of the human looking digimon's right palm and hit Agumon head on, who then countered with another Pepa Breath, but he was too late. The human looking digimon appeared behind Agumon and leveled a knee in his back side and drew a long black blade and held it across Agumon's neck.

"You cant stop me from what is to happen. No one can!" screamed Agumon.

"We still have a choice, and I won't let my master down."

"Then you'll just have to kill me."

"I don't believe in that sort of thing. Your infected Agumon, fight it!"

"Infected?"

"Yes, you have a Digivirus. It's corrupting your programming, your calm existence. Now fight it!"

"Freeze!" screamed someone from the crowd of screaming people. A S.W.A.T. team entered the mix and raised there guns at the two.

"It's either me or them. Are you going to jeopardize your mission and all of the digital world for them?"

The human looking digimon looked all around him. His one revealed yellow eye stood still, in awe of the S.W.A.T. team that was circled around them.

"I will be back for you Agumon."

"Critical Manor!" the human looking digimon screamed as he disappeared, teleporting Agumon away as well.

...Tai's Apartment...

I was making some orange juice and cereal getting ready to watch a scary movie when a knock came to my door.

I opened it without looking, something I never do, but no one was there. I looked up and down the hall, but saw nothing. I closed the door and walked back into my kitchen and standing there was the human looking digimon drinking my orange juice!

"This stuff is nasty! How do you humans drink this stuff?"

I pulled out my digivice from my belt. I still wore it and still wear it ever since that battle with MaloMyotismon, just in case I ever got into trouble. I aimed it at the human looking digimon.

"Ha, that will do you no good against me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I'm not a dark type, I'm a light."

"Dark and Light?"

"Yes, the two sides of emotion. That is how our race is divided by, emotion. I thought you knew that already, after all your one of the most famous Digidestined are you not?"

"Who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why is that?"

"I'm you, twenty years in the future."

I dropped my Digivice to the ground and nearly passed out.

"My names Taimon, I have something to tell you, something that will change everything you ever knew about digimon."

To Be Continued...


End file.
